Take Me Away
by Isakurai
Summary: Digital Devil Saga - Bat wasn't certain of anything anymore. After all the horrible things he did to Jinana, the man who was second in command of the Maribel tribe goes through a difficult moment of reflection.


*MAY CONTAIN MINOR DDS SPOILERS*

Another Banana Bliss fanfiction... though this one is a bit less romantic xD Also written about a year ago (as of september 2012), and this pairing is still my OTP for Digital Devil Saga.

This fanfic was totally based on k-pop boy-band U-Kiss' song titled the same way, "Take me Away". I personally think it's a beautiful song, so if you feel like listening to the song that inspired me to write this, please do so, you will surely find it around, even on youtube. Also I believe it will help you get the feeling of the fic.

* * *

_"Somebody take me away… somebody, take me away… oh… somebody take me away~~ 'cause I can't take this pain…"_

* * *

The rain in the Junkyard was as cold and dispassionate as always.

Why?

Bat couldn't do anything but keep asking that to himself, and that question simply wouldn't leave his mind.

He held the knife tighter.

Why?

He wasn't sure of anything anymore. His mind was a mess, for the first time he could think of. His mind had never been so troubled.

The strangest of it all, he had done so much until now, so much he didn't think twice to do, because he didn't _need_ to think twice to get them done. But now, all of those things, wouldn't leave his mind at peace.

Betrayal.

The word, so cruel, but so true to his actions.

A traitor.

That's what he was.

He felt as if something had stabbed him right through his heart.

And did he have a heart?

Everything seemed so wrong…

He stopped in his way to the base of the Brutes. He wasn't sure if he could keep going with that.

Jinana.

Oh, that name. Haunting him, persuing him in his thoughts. Why, was the question, why did things have to be this way? Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to be such a coward, why did he do those things to her? Why wouldn't that freaking rain stop?!

Bat fell to his knees, then slowly lifted his face up to the sky. He closed his eyes, the raindrops falling and running on his face as if to caress him.

He remembered her touch.

Love.

No. He looked back down at his own hands. That knife. If it was love, he certainly wouldn't have done that to her. Was it true?

Guilt. That's what he was feeling.

He felt something very strange hit his chest and tears filled his eyes, soon running through his pale skin and mixing with the raindrops. He wanted to cry, all this time, that's what he'd been wanting to do. Though he himself wasn't sure what it was, if he wanted to cry, how could it not be love, then?

Their lips touching, her hands on his face, their bodies very close…

They should not have fallen in love.

Though he couldn't even tell anymore if that had been truth or illusion.

A pang of anguish suddenly struck him, he loosened his grip and dropped the knife, sitting on his feet. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt lost, alone, useless… He couldn't take that pain anymore. He needed her there with him.

Why, Jinana?

It was even strange how he could almost hear her voice, scolding him, because he did know exactly what she would say in that situation. "_Get up, Bat, where is your self-respect? There in the ground, like an animal, that doesn't deserve any kind of recognition!_"

He asked again, why did he have to do that? He couldn't stop asking that to himself. Although he knew he wouldn't find an answer that could satisfy him. There was no reason to what he had done. It was all out of pure cruelty. Such a coward. And he called himself a member of the Maribel. He shouldn't have done that.

Bat hit the ground with his bare fist. There was no turning back. Though he wanted to punish himself, he knew that wouldn't bring her back to him.

He wanted to scream.

And even after all the scolding, Jinana certainly would reach out to help him get up.

A cold breeze quickly hit his body, along with the raindrops, making them fall faster and diagonally to the ground. The tears stopped to run on his face. He stood up, reached forward with his hand, to nothing, letting some drops fall on his hand. Would that pain in his heart ever be over? He wanted to be taken away in that breeze, to nowhere…

…Close to her.

"Jinana… I'm such a disgrace! A useless coward! Why, Jinana, why did I have to do that to you?" He said out loud, and then started to cry for real. "I… I loved you…! So much…! Why…?! No… I still love you, I love you, Jinana!..."

Silence reigned again. Only the sound of the rain still made itself audible in that deserted area of the Junkyard, and Bat remained alone in his anguish, always only wishing for her presence, not knowing where to go, because he needed her to guide him, not knowing if he could keep going with that, being slowly murdered by that guilt and the pain in his own heart…


End file.
